Urhney/Dialogue
During The Restless Ghost *'Urhney:' Go away, I'm meditating ** Father Aereck sent me to talk to you ***'Player:' Father Aereck sent me to talk to you ***'Urhney:' I suppose I'd better talk to you then ***'Urhney:' What problems has he got himself into this time? **** He's got a ghost haunting his graveyard *****'Player:' He's got a ghost haunting his graveyard *****'Urhney:' Oh the silly fool *****'Urhney:' I leave town for just five months *****'Urhney:' and already he can't manage *****'Urhney:' Sigh *****'Urhney:' Well I can't go back and exorcise it *****'Urhney:' I vowed not to leave this place *****'Urhney:' Until I had done a full two years of prayer and meditation *****'Urhney:' Tell you what I can do though *****'Urhney:' Take this amulet *****''(Father Urhney hands you an amulet)'' *****'Urhney:' It is an amulet of Ghostspeak *****'Urhney:' So called because when you wear it you can speak to ghosts *****'Urhney:' A lot of ghosts are doomed to be ghosts *****'Urhney:' Because they have left some task uncompleted *****'Urhney:' Maybe if you know what this task is *****'Urhney:' You can get rid of the ghost *****'Urhney:' I'm not making any guarantees mind you *****'Urhney:' But it is the best I can do right now *****'Player:' Thank you, I'll give it a try **** You mean he gets himself into lots of problems? *****'Player:' You mean he gets himself into lots of problems? *****'Urhney:' Yeah. For example when we were trainee priests *****'Urhney:' He kept on getting stuck up bell ropes *****'Urhney:' Anyway I don't have time for chitchat *****'Urhney:' What's his problem this time? *****'Player:' He's got a ghost haunting his graveyard *****(continues exactly the same as option "He's got a ghost haunting his graveyard") ** Well that's friendly ***'Player:' Well that's friendly ***'Urhney:' I said go away! ***'Player:' Ok, ok ** I've come to repossess your house ***'Player:' I've come to repossess your house ***'Urhney:' Under what grounds? **** Repeated failure on mortgage payments *****'Player:' Repeated failure on mortgage payments *****'Urhney:' I don't have a mortgage *****'Urhney:' I built this house myself *****'Player:' Sorry I must have got the wrong address *****'Player:' All the houses look the same around here **** I don't know, I just wanted this house *****'Player:' I don't know, I just wanted this house *****'Urhney:' Oh go away and stop wasting my time Before and after The Restless Ghost * Urhney: Go away, I'm meditating ** Well that's friendly *** Player: Well that's friendly *** Urhney: I said go away! *** Player: Ok, ok ** I've come to repossess your house *** Player: I've come to repossess your house *** Urhney: Under what grounds? **** Repeated failure on mortgage payments ***** Player: Repeated failure on mortgage payments ***** Urhney: I don't have a mortgage ***** Urhney: I built this house myself ***** Player: Sorry I must have got the wrong address ***** Player: All the houses look the same around here **** I don't know, I just wanted this house ***** Player: I don't know, I just wanted this house ***** Urhney: Oh go away and stop wasting my time Category:The Restless Ghost Category:Quest dialogues